SUGIZO
Biography Band history * PINOCCHIO - 198? ~ 198? * KASHIMIR - 198? ~ 198? * LUNA SEA - May 29 1989 ~ December 27 2000, May 29th 2010 ~ present * SUGIZO - 1997 ~ present * The FLARE - July 2004 ~ March 24 2006 * Juno Reactor - 2007 ~ present * X JAPAN - May 2009 ~ present 'Session bands' * SHAG - 2002 ~ 2009 * S.K.I.N. - June 29 2007 * S.T.K. - July 2006 ~ present 'Support' * 近藤等則 (Toshinori Kondo) - Live Guitar (2006 ~ 2007) * REBEL FAMILIA - Live Guitar (2007) * X JAPAN - Live Guitar (March 2008 ~ May 2009) 'Guest appearances' * ISSAY - Studio Violin (1994) * media youth - Studio Violin (1995) * AUTO-MOD - Studio Guitar and Violin (1995) * 上領 亘 - Studio Guitar (1997) * GLAY - Studio Guitar (1998) * d-kiku - Studio Violin and Guitar (1998) * JKB - Studio Violin and Guitar (1999) * 中谷美紀 - Studio Guitar (1999) * 土屋昌巳 - Studio Violin (1999) * She Shell - Studio Guitar (1998) * D.I.E. - Studio Guitar (1999) * COLDFEET - Studio Guitar (1999) * Paul Wong - Studio Guitar (2001) * 清春 - Studio Violin (2004) * D'espairsRay - Studio Violin (2004) * Acid Black Cherry - Studio Guitar (2007) * 雅-miyavi- - Studio Guitar (2008) * 岡野弘幹 - Studio Musician (2008) * [[ToshI (solo project)|'''ToshI]] '- Studio Guitar (2010) * '''tezya' - Studio Guitar (2010) * m.o.v.e - Studio Guitar (2011) * 河村隆一 - Studio Guitar (2013 ~ 2014) * Dir en grey - Studio Violin (2016) * TRUSTRICK - Studio Violin (2016) * MORRIE - Studio Guitar (2014), Live Guitar (2016) * 青木裕 - Studio Violin (2017) * TOKU - Studio Guitar (2017) * ASAGI - Studio Violin (2018) Works 'Labels' * CROSS - since 1997 * EMBRYO - since 1998 * Sephirot - since 2007 'Composer' * d-kiku - 1998 (miniature garden - track #7) * Tracy Huang - 1998 (為愛瘋狂～Crazy For Love～ - track #12) * 坂本美雨 - 1998 ~ 2002 (aquascape - tracks #1/#2/#4, Dawn Pink - tracks #6/#7/#9, sleep away) * 篠原ともえ - 1999 (DEEP SOUND CHANNEL - track #6) * 黒崎真音 - 2016 (Vermillion) 'Producer' * Tracy Huang - 1998 (為愛瘋狂～Crazy For Love～) * 坂本美雨 - 1998 ~ 2002, 2007 * 篠原ともえ - 1999 * REDЯUM - 1999, 2004 * honeydip - 2000 * Vivian Hsu - 2000 * Nicholas Tse - 2001 * Red '- 2001 * '黒崎真音 - 2016 'Movies' * Soundtrack - 2001 (actor, soundtrack) 'Campaigns' * ZERO Landmine - 2001 * STOP ROKKASHO - June 2006 * Japan United with Music - March 2012 Discography 'Albums' Image:Lunasea_lunasea.jpg| LUNA SEA LUNA SEA full-length (1991.04.21) Image:Lunasea_image.jpg| LUNA SEA IMAGE full-length (1992.05.21) Image:Lunasea_eden.jpg| LUNA SEA EDEN full-length (1993.04.21) Image:Lunasea_mother.jpg| LUNA SEA MOTHER full-length (1994.10.26) Image:Lunasea_style.jpg| LUNA SEA STYLE full-length (1996.05.22) Image:SUGIZO_TRUTH.jpg| SUGIZO TRUTH? full-length (1997.11.19) Image:Lunasea_shine.jpg| LUNA SEA SHINE full-length (1998.07.23) Image:Lunasea_neversoldout.jpg| LUNA SEA NEVER SOLD OUT live album (1999.5.29) Image:Lunasea_lunacy.jpg| LUNA SEA LUNACY full-lenght (2000.7.12) Image:SUGIZO_CLEAR.jpg| SUGIZO C:LEAR full-length (2003.10.01) Image:FLARE_FLARE.jpg| The FLARE The FLARE full-length (2006.02.08) Image:JR_Gods.jpg| Juno Reactor Gods and Monsters full-length (2008.04.22) Image:SUGIZO_3.jpg| SUGIZO FLOWER OF LIFE full-length (2011.12.14) Image:SUGIZO_4.jpg| SUGIZO TREE OF LIFE full-length (2011.12.14) Image:JR_Golden.jpg| Juno Reactor The Golden Sun Of The Great East full-length (2013.04.23) Image:Lunasea_will.jpg| LUNA SEA A WILL full-length (2013.12.11) Image:SUGIZO_5.jpg| SUGIZO 音 full-length (2016.11.29) Image:SUGIZO_6.jpg| SUGIZO ONENESS M full-length (2017.11.29) LUNA SEA LUV full-length (2017.12.20) 'Singles' with LUNA SEA * 1993.02.23 BELIEVE * 1993.07.21 IN MY DREAM (with shiver) * 1994.07.21 ROSIER * 1994.09.21 TRUE BLUE * 1995.02.22 MOTHER * 1995.11.13 DESIRE * 1996.03.25 END OF SORROW * 1996.07.15 IN SILENCE * 1998.04.15 STORM * 1998.06.03 SHINE * 1998.07.01 I for You * 2000.03.29 gravity * 2000.05.17 TONIGHT * 2000.11.08 LOVE SONG * 2011.04.09 PROMISE (digital) * 2012.03.20 THE ONE -crash to create- * 2012.12.12 The End of the Dream / Rouge * 2013.08.28 Thoughts * 2013.11.13 乱 * 2016.06.22 Limit as SUGIZO * 1997.07.09 LUCIFER * 1997.09.10 A PRAYER * 2002.04.10 Rest in Peace & Fly Away * 2009.12.16 TELL ME WHY YOU HIDE THE TRUTH * 2009.12.16 メサイア (MESSIAH) * 2010.01.27 DO-FUNK DANCE * 2010.01.27 FATIMA * 2010.02.24 PRANA * 2010.03.31 Dear SPIRITUAL Life * 2010.07.08 Missing Link * 2011.04.13 NO MORE NUKES PLAY THE GUITAR * 2011.04.13 The EDGE * 2011.06.29 MIRANDA * 2011.07.27 NEO COSMOCAPE Remix by SYSTEM 7 * 2011.08.15 ENOLA GAY * 2011.09.11 PRAY FOR MOTHER EARTH * 2012.08.29 FINAL OF THE MESSIAH Remix by SYSTEM 7 * 2012.09.11 SUPER LOVE 2012 feat. COLDFEET * 2016.08.15 LIFE ON MARS? * 2016.09.30 Lux Aeterna * 2016.10.31 Raummusik with SUGIZO & THE SPANK YOUR JUICE * 2002.08.21 SUPER LOVE * 2002.11.20 Dear LIFE * 2003.07.24 NO MORE MACHINE GUNS PLAY THE GUITAR with THE FLARE * 2004.08.25 INNER CHILD * 2004.12.01 UETICO * 2005.06.01 Positivity * 2005.08.31 真夏ノ恋人 with X JAPAN * 2011.06.08 Scarlet Love Song -BUDDHA MIX- * 2011.06.28 Jade * 2011.11.06 BORN TO BE FREE 'Guest Appearances' * 1994.09.21 ISSAY - FLOWERS (album) * 1995.06.01 media youth - Spirit (album) * 1995.06.21 AUTO-MOD - FLOWER IN THE DARK (album) * 1997.08.21 上領 亘 - 鴉II～NIGHT PASS～ (album) * 1998.07.29 GLAY - pure soul (album) * 1998.08.01 d-kiku - miniature garden (album) * 1999.02.01 JBK - JBK_ism (album) * 1999.02.10 中谷美紀 - クロニック・ラブ (single) * 1999.06.23 土屋昌巳 - Q:Are we ANARCHIST ? (omnibus) * 1999.07.28 中谷美紀 - フロンティア (single) * 1998.08.11 She Shell - sin (single) * 1999.10.14 D.I.E. - Progressive (album) * 1999.11.03 COLDFEET - FLAVORS (single) * 2001.01.10 Paul Wong - Yellow Paul Wong (album) * 2001.04.25 ZERO LANDMINE NML (single) * 2004.04.07 清春 - poetry (album) * 2004.04.28 D'espairsRay - BORN (mini-album) * 2006.??.?? STOP ROKKASHO - TEARS FOR MOTHER EARTH (single) * 2007.07.18 Acid Black Cherry - SPELL MAGIC (single) * 2008.01.16 雅-miyavi- - 陽の光さえ届かないこの場所で feat. SUGIZO (single) * 2008.12.10 岡野弘幹 - orbit (album) * 2010.02.24 Toshl - 武士Japan (single) * 2010.09.23 tezya - LIFE MY BABYLON (album) * 2011.03.09 m.o.v.e - Overtakers (single) * 2012.03.07 Japan United with Music - All You Need Is Love (single) * 2013.09.11 河村隆一 - Life (album) * 2014.10.01 河村隆一 - Concept RRR Never Fear (mini-album) * 2014.11.23 MORRIE - HARD CORE REVERIE (album) * 2016.07.27 Dir en grey - 詩踏み (album) * 2016.10.26 TRUSTRICK - TRICK (album) * 2017.01.17 青木裕 ‎– Lost In Forest (album) * 2017.06.07 TOKU - SHAKE (album) * 2018.01.31 ASAGI - 斑 (album) External Links * Sephirot: SUGIZO official website * SUGIZO's WILL: official blog * SUGIZO official myspace Category:Profiles Category:Vocalists Category:Guitarists